


The Blood Mage

by Naaklasolus



Series: Dragon Age: The Grey Warden Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amell (Dragon Age) is not a Grey Warden, Gen, Not yet anyways, Rite of Tranquility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Nathaniel Amell made a hard call, but Grey Warden Aedan Cousland will not let him become Tranquil for it.
Series: Dragon Age: The Grey Warden Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005777
Kudos: 5





	The Blood Mage

Grand Enchanter Irving watched sadly as two Templars dragged Nathaniel Amell in and forced the young man onto his knees, which caused the boy to look up at him and Greagoir. “G-Grand Enchanter….I..I had to! I didn’t have a choice! S-Ser Matthias was already driven half-mad and badly injured! I-I-I-I couldn’t l-let the-e-e demons h-h-hurt him or the ch-ch-children!” Nathaniel stuttered out as he caught Irving’s eyes, and it broke his heart to see how scared the boy was. 

“Be it as it may, Amell, you still performed blood magic.” Greagoir said evenly, although Irving had known the man long enough to hear the strain in his voice. Nathaniel had been here since he was but a young toddler, it had been Ser Daniel that had been tasked with caring for the young mage and it showed every day that Nathaniel was Daniel’s child, be it by informal adoption or not. “I’m afraid that….”.

“You can’t be serious!” Matthias snarled from his spot beside Cullen, leaning heavily on his fellow Templar. “He isn’t a warrior! You weren’t in there! You didn’t fucking see what they did to us! Those damned creatures nearly killed me and took the children, if Amell hadn’t done it, we would all be turned into toys for those demons or dead!”.

“Trevelyan.” Greagoir warned which earned another snarl from the half-mad Templar as the young man looked towards the Grey Wardens. 

“Alistair, isn’t there something you can do? They’re going to make him Tranquil!”.

“I….” The blond man began to say as his superior stepped forward and shoved the Templars away from Nathaniel, and resting a hand on his sword hilt as the Templars went to fight him while placing his free hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder.

“Madam Wynne, help me to understand this.” The Warden said slowly as he squeezed Nathnaiel’s shoulder kindly. “The Templars wish to turn this mage into a Tranquil because he performed blood magic to protect Ser Matthias and that group of children, yes?”

“That is correct, Aedan.” Wynne answered as she glared at Greagoir in disapproval. “Nathaniel has been in this Circle since he was three-years-old, he is a kind and just man who wouldn’t resort to blood magic unless he had no choice. I think he would make an ideal Warden.”.

“Absolutely not, this is not his first offense. He helped another malecifiar escape, as well as assisting apostates escape.” Greagoir said irritably.

Aedan’s jaw clenched as he kept a firm grip on the shaking mage. “So, what you are telling me is that Nathaniel Amell is a kind man who simply wishes to aid others, is that right?” Aedan asked as he looked towards Irving, who gave a slight nod. “And you wish to punish him for this, I see.”.

“P-P-Please, I d-d-don’t….” Nathaniel began to say.

“I hereby invoke the Grey Wardens’ Right of Conscription.” Aedan stated icily as he glared at Greagoir in challenge, which the Knight-Commander actually looked a nit uneased. “Nathaniel Amell will be leaving with me.”


End file.
